The present disclosure relates to sensors, and in particular, to total air temperature (TAT) probes.
TAT probes are mounted on aircraft to measure the total air temperature on the skin of the aircraft. More specifically, TAT probes cause the surrounding airflow to stagnate and then measure the temperature of the stagnated air. Often TAT probes operate in environmental conditions that may include rain, ice, ice crystals, and other particles. Such small particles can interfere with sensor passage flow and can accumulate on the sensor assembly of the TAT probe, which may result in erroneous TAT measurement.